Film III Session 6
Session Duration Episodes 564-582, 19 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Yoda ** C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Commander Cody ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Clone Troopers ** Youngling II ** Bail Organa ** Jeremoch Colton ** Mas Amedda Summary At the start of the session Sally reveals that she no longer wants to be a reporter, but now wants to be a politician. Ben explains that she's running for Class Captain at her school. The GM announces that Annie is leading a legion of Clone Troopers to the Jedi Temple. On Utapau, the Clone Troopers there are mopping up the Federation forces. Commander Cody hands Ben back his laser sword while Ben is riding his varactyl. Ben rides his varactyl up a cliff wall to cut off the Federation forces' escape route. At that moment, Chancellor Palpatine contacts Cody. Palpatine hems and haws a bit before telling Cody that the Jedi have become a threat. Cody instantly believes him, and eagerly offers to kill the Jedi. When Palpatine reluctantly admits that's what he wants the clones to do, Cody enthusiastically agrees to do it. He calls up to Ben on the rockface to tell him it's been an honor serving under him, then he blasts the rockface, causing Ben and the varactyly to fall a great distance into a pool of water. Cody's confident that no one could survive that, as Ben quietly climbs out of the pool. All across the Galaxy, Clone Troopers approach their Jedi, politely offer their apologies, then unhesitatingly slaughter their Jedi. The GM tells Sally that she feels a great disturbance in the Force as the Jedi die. Pete asks how that's possible. The GM explains that Sally is Force Sensitve. Pete's incredulous that this disturbance could be felt across the speed of light. Ben explains that the GM has to get the players back together somehow. Two Clone Troopers approach Sally to offer their apologies. Sally leaps over them and decapitates both of them with her laser sword. She wants to stay on Kashyyyk to help the Wookies, much to the GM's frustration, but Ben uses reverse psychology, telling her they can save the Republic without her. That's all it takes to get Sally to decide to go back to Coruscant after all. At the Jedi Temple, a Jedi Youngling asks Annie what they should do. Annie responds by turning on her laser sword. Jim frantically calls a time out, realizing that Annie's about to slaughter a bunch of innocent children, and that can only mean that Annie is evil! Jim argues that PCs can't be evil. Annie insists it's perfectly in character for her PC to do. Jim complains that this is just like the monster campaign Annie GMed only in reverse. Jim rants about how Annie had wanted the vampires in that campaign to be sympathetic, but that vanpires are evil, and they can't be good, and vampires do not sparkle in the daylight! Annie complains that this is the second time he's yelled that. This reminds Jim of the first time he yelled that, and he complains that he still doesn't understand what he did that was so wrong in that restaurant. Annie points out that he got up and yelled in the middle of dinner and (she adds in a soft voice because she didn't want to reveal the following) she worked at that restaurant as a waitress. Jim asks if she really worked there. Annie angrily retorts that she lost her job. Jim is mortified. Pete asks if they'd really fire her over that. Annie angrily replies yes, but then adds she might have been a late a couple of times. She then corrects herself that it was actually most times. And there was the time she "borrowed" cash from the register, and she didn't come in the following night because of an audition...As Annie says aloud all these other reasons, it dawns on her for the first time that every one of these other reasosn were much better and far more serious reasons for getting fired than anything Jim had done. As the reality sinks in, Annie tells Jim she's sorry. Jim and Annie leave the RPG room to talk in the kitchen. The GM decides that now they should catch up on Sally as Yoda on Kashyyyk. Sally tries to urge the Wookies to change sides and join the Federation droids to fight the clones, but the GM tells her there's no way the Wookies would do that. Sally names one Wookie Chewbacca and insists that he's still her friend and will continue to help her. The GM tells Sally that this would make Chewbacca an outcast among the Wookies. Sally just tells Chewbacca to run away and never look back, as she leaves Kashyyyk on her spaceship. Ben sneaks aboard a clone trooper ship and takes off, departing from Utapau. He decides the only character of any importance he can still trust is Bail Organa. He contacts Organa, who informs him that clones have been slaughtering the Jedi at the Temple. Ben asks where Organa is now, and learns that Organa is on his ship leaving Coruscant. Ben agrees to meet him there on board. Jim and Annie have reentered the room and (judging by the screencaps) are hugging and kissing each other. Pete asks Jim if he's okay with Annie playing an evil character. Jim explains that they decided it's only lawful evil, and not chaotic. Pete's thrilled, since now they're all evil, they can do whatever they want. Sally switches to playing C-3PO to insist that she's not evil, and she's all gold and shiny. Jim insists he's not evil either. Ben tries to ask if that wouldn't be a problem, but Jim explains that good people have been married to evil people before, and if they really love each other, they can work it out. "Like Hitler and Eva Gabor." Jim and Annie try to discuss how they should play the way their characters interact from here on. Jim gradually gets the concept that their characters can argue and fight, but it won't affect his real life relationship with Annie. So Jim starts off his character's fight with Anakin by uttering a lot of quaint, old-fashioned insults at Annie. He demands to know why she killed the children. Annie tries to justify it, but when Pete interjects that the children were worth 2500 XP each, that's all it takes for Jim to be okay with it. Annie brings up the Sith, but Jim gets her to admit that she made up the Sith to turn Palpatine against the Jedi and make herself all-powerful. Jim states for the record, that being good, his character could sort of see Annie's point about killing kids or whatever, but being good, Padme Amidala would still be shocked by it, but she would still love Anakin, and that's what counts. Annie tells Jim that with his rebellion, he could destroy the Chancellor and together they could rule the Galaxy as husband and wife. Jim thinks that's cool, and decides they only need to tie up some loose ends. Jim points out that Mace Windu knew the Jedi weren't in rebellion, and that Nute Gunray would know everything he knew, so they should go deal with him. Jim corrects himself, Annie should go deal with him. Since Jim is good, this conversation didn't happen. Annie decides to go to Naboo to track Gunray there, and on that note, she announces that she's going to have to leave the session now to go apologize to her former boss. Jim volunteers to go with her, and she accepts. With them gone, Pete demands they focus on the most important character, himself, and wants to know what's happening with his dreadnought. The GM informs him that he now has the full rights and title deed to the dreadnought. He then informs Pete that he also has messages from sixteen different creditors, and a summons to appear in court on seven counts of malicious property damage, occasioning death. Upon hearing this, Pete decides he'd definitely help Annie navigate her ship to the Naboo war zone. Besides, maybe he can sell his ship to Gunray since Gunray's into trade. Sally switches back to playing Yoda as she and Ben meet Organa on his ship. Ben suggests they should investigate the Jedi Temple. Sally doesn't want to because it'd be full of yucky dead bodies and would obviously be a trap. Ben points out to her that political leaders always appear at the site of tragedies as soon as possible because it's great publicity. Sally eagerly decides that she can kiss the surviving babies. As Organa's ship heads back to Coruscant, they pick up a transmission of a public announcement urging people to turn in any Jedi they encounter to the authorities.